The invention relates generally to control systems and methods for air compressors, and, more specifically, to proportional air flow delivery control for air compressors.
A prime mover (e.g., an engine), for example, of a work vehicle service pack, generally drives various loads, such as an air compressor, an electrical generator, and a hydraulic pump. These various loads can potentially overload the prime mover, reduce fuel efficiency, increase pollutant emissions, and so forth. For example, in instances in which a prime mover drives an air compressor, sustained delivery of air flow at a given pressure may necessitate that a substantial portion of the output of the prime mover be devoted to operating the air compressor. In such instances, the operational power demands of the air compressor may effectively limit the power that the prime mover has available to support other loads.
While the operational power demands of air compressors may limit the quantity of devices that a prime mover can support, or may lead to the need to utilize a larger prime mover, such air compressors may be still be desired in a variety of applications. For example, due to their portability and efficiency (relative to devices with comparable capabilities), such air compressors are often utilized in applications in which it is desired to convert electrical current into mechanical energy in the form of pneumatic pressure. For instance, air compressors may be utilized in industrial, commercial, or home maintenance applications, or any other application in which compressed air may be utilized to drive operation of a device. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved air compressor systems that address some of the drawbacks associated with typical air compressor operation.